Dispiace, Il Mio Amore
by Panshaaa
Summary: Solo pase a ser la actriz de esta histria ¿Cierto? Spamano!Fem AntonioxLovina


**Hetalia no es mio si no de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz ^^**

**~_Advertencia: _**Tristeza Supongo ;A;

**~Parejas:** AntonioxLovina

**~Nota: **Se que debo una continuacion, pero esto lo tenia en el fondo de mi alma y ahora tengo un poco de pena ;A; Lo escribi hoy dia. En fin Espero que lo disfruten :')

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dispiace, il mio amore<strong>_

¿Por qué? ¿Que nos paso _amore_? Sera acaso que la rutina nos absorbió y fue mas fuerte que el amor que nos profesamos años anteriores. Sera que todos los nervios que sentía mi cuerpo al verte desaparecieron por culpa de la rutina. Estos pensamientos cesaron al escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

―_¿Pronto~?_―Hablo sin ánimos

―Lovi~~ mi amor~ ¿Cómo estas? Me preguntaba ¿Quieres ir a comer a un restaurante a la tarde~?

―Claro, ¿Por qué no?

―entonces en eso quedamos mi tomatita querida~ Adiós~―y cuelgas

¿Por qué? Porque será que ahora que escucho tu voz no siento esas agradables mariposas, te hablo sin ánimos, se han ido todas las ilusiones y las ganas de verte. Pero algo en mi no puede decírtelo, no puedo verte a los ojos que años atrás me conquistaron en cuerpo y alma y decirte que… que ya no te amo. Que la rutina derrumbo nuestro amor.

Camino a mi cuarto sin ganas de nada, siento como que es una obligación quedarme contigo ¿Es a eso lo que llaman costumbre? No lo se. Antonio, porque no te das cuenta que ya no es lo mismo entre los dos, no me arregle para la última cita que tuvimos en la que te veías tan radiante como siempre, pero eso ya me es indiferente. No me puse el perfume que me regalaste, tampoco use los tacones que tanto te gustan. ¿Es que no notas la falsa sonrisa que te dedico?¿No notas que cuando me abrazas ya no me sonrojo como antes? Tú que lograbas que con solo una mirada mi rostro pasara por todas las gamas de rojo, y que ahora ni un pequeño sonroso logras sacarme. Suspiro, me apena saber que ya no correspondo tus hermosos sentimientos.

Opto por un vestido negro estilo bombacho, unos botines blancos y estoy lista. Antes demoraba horas y horas para verme "linda" para ti, ahora son solo minutos los que me dedico para poder "impresionarte". Lo mejor será dormir un poco. Pasan las horas y el sonido del estruendoso timbre logra despertarme, hasta tu forma de tocar es tan igual. Mejor te abro porque ese sonido taladra mis oídos.

―_Ciao Antonino_―veo que te vez tan bello, pero aun así no logra hacerme sentir nada.

―Hola Lovi~―me robas un fugaz beso y nada. Es triste.―Nos va- ―pausas observándome―Woow Lovi~ te ves hermosa~―me sonríes tan alegremente que la culpa me mata, porque tu sonrisa ahora me es tan indiferente, ya no logra deslumbrarme como años anteriores. Simplemente me da igual―Te esmeraste mucho para deslumbrar al Jefe ¿no?

―me descubriste―te sonrió tan falsamente y aun así no te da cuenta. Pero mejor mantener tu ilusión.

―¿nos vamos amor mio?―

Me extiendes tu mano, antes me hubiera puesto roja y la tomaría con tanto nerviosismo que temblaría totalmente. ¿Ahora? Ni un cosquilleo me causa el calor de tu mano. Caminamos tomados, de repente me sueltas y pasas tu brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome a tu pecho, simplemente suspiro y te regalo una de mis tantas falsas risas. Mejor seguir con el show de que aun estoy locamente enamorada de ti. Te acercas peligrosamente a mi rostro y escojo hacerme la desentendida.

―mira Antonio tomates―apunto una verdulería que estaba hay para no corresponder tu beso.

¿Por qué lo hice? No podría besarte con la misma pasión con la que lo haces tú, _per favore Antonino_ date cuenta de una vez que ya no esta la chispa, la química se acabo. Te haz vuelto tan rutinario. ¿Sera que ya no eres mi tipo? ¿Qué ya no es lo de siempre?. Ahora que necesito mucha gente para poder corresponder tu beso y así no piensen que deje de amarte. Lo cual enserio me molestaría ¿Qué peor que enterarte por terceros que tu pareja la cual te amaba dejo de hacerlo?. Tienes que darte cuenta tú, y solo tú.

Me sonríes y besas mi mejilla―¿quieres que te compre uno mi amor?

―_non grazie_―te sonrió forzadamente―solo te los mostraba.

Seguimos nuestro camino tomados de las manos. ¿Porque no puedes ser tú quien deje de amarme? _¡Maledizione! _No puedo mirarte a la cara y decirte que lo nuestro se acabo. Ver tu expresión simplemente me mataría.

Llegamos a un restaurant italiano y suelto un bufido silencioso, hasta eso es típico. Entramos y al sentarnos nos atienden inmediatamente, pides vino y esperamos.

―¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo y lo inmensamente feliz que me haces?―me sonríes ampliamente

¿Qué hago yo? Solo te asiento sonriéndote un poco porque siendo sincera tus palabras me enternecen un poco. Pero aun así no es suficiente. Llegan nuestras órdenes y comemos lento. Te noto algo nervioso y más torpe de lo normal ¿Sera que quieres terminar conmigo? Si fuera así, te lo agradecería enormemente porque me quitas un gran peso de encima.

―Lovina~―me llamas algo ansioso―me e puesto a pensar nuestra situación y llegue a una conclusión.

Me miras entre decidido y nervioso y yo no dejo de estar nerviosa _¡maledizione _Antonio termina conmigo de una maldita vez! Aprieto mi vestido nerviosa y te acercas arrodillándote frente a mí. ¡O no!

―Lovina Vargas―toses un poco y sacas una cajita de tu bolsillo ¡No _per favore _Antonio no lo digas!―¿Te casarías conmigo?―la abres mostrándome un hermoso anillo, sortija que no merezco ¿¡porque lo hiciste Antonio!

La gente a nuestro alrededor nos mira ansiosos y felices ver a una pareja unirse. ¿Y yo? Yo soy un mar de confusiones, estoy tensa. No puedo hacerte esto Antonio, si condeno mi felicidad lo hare por ti. Este es mi última muestra de amor hacia ti.

―Acepto―digo intentando sonar alegre soltando unas lagrimas, lagrimas de frustración pero que con el momento pasan como de emoción. La expresión de tu rostro no tiene precio y me alegra un poco el saber que yo te hago feliz, aunque en este caso no es viceversa. Sacas el anillo y lo pones en mi dedo. Escucho a la gente aplaudir y yo solo te regalo un beso, un falso beso. Pero estas feliz, radiante y si tu lo eres supongo que esta bien ¿no?

Y así es como comienza el show de nuestras vidas, en la cual yo actuó que soy feliz a tú lado, yo se que tu lo eres pero ¿y yo? Yo solo pase a ser la actriz de esta historia.

* * *

><p>Juro por mis tomates que tengo mucha pena ;n;. Lo tenia en el fondo de mi corazón. Y esto tambien lo escribi porque me carga que la hagan tan llorona y enojona que me enferma en serio ¬¬. Y hacerla un poco mas ... nose que haga feliz a Toño aunque ella este mal y no lo ame me gusta :'D.<p>

Facebook %&/()=$##* Me tiene en sus garras del mal (?), no me quiere soltar ._.U ... Eso~

Ciao~~ ^^

_**Review? *-*!**_


End file.
